1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line filter for signals which can be utilized in an electronic circuit.
2. Discussion of Background
Referring now to FIG. 6, there is shown a perspective view of a typical example of a conventional line filter for signals, in particular a conventional filter of ferrite beads, which has been widely used to reduce electromagnetic noises in an electronic circuit.
The ferrite beads 2a can be constituted to absorb electromagnetic noises in a signal by means of high-frequency loss.
In more detail, as shown in FIG. 6, the filter of the magnetic beads 2a has a lead 1i passed therethrough in order to make use of the property that the magnetic beads 2a exhibit high impedance for high-frequency. The filter of the magnetic beads 2a with the lead 1a in it has been used as a signal line filter in an electronic circuit.
However, the conventional arrangement wherein a plurality of the filters are respectively composed of a discrete part (i.e., a single device) are used in an electronic device creates problems in that the number of mounting steps, the area required for mounting, and the like are great.